The present invention relates to the preparation and operation of a user-searchable database system that employs a unique user interface configured to enable system (database) access, for example, to receive queries to search stored curated topic content data (cultural content, for example) and present query search results pages (and related pages), including related curated topic data, in a screen environment that invites and enables a user's further investigation of the search results and of editorially curated relationships between curated topics organized into interconnected groupings, or themed subjects. The themed subjects are depicted as graphical representations configured to facilitate access to textual (joining) descriptions of the editorially curated relationships therein. The joining descriptions as well as product data, links to product data, etc., are stored and recalled at run time for display in various forms.
Systems and methods for curating and distributing digital content, such as digital video, music, pictures, etc., are known. For example, US Published Patent Application No. 2012/0271825, to Garthwaite, et al. (Garthwaite) discloses a system and method of presenting a digital content program with continuously provided digital assets streamed over a digital content platform. Garthwaite defines assets as any machine-readable and/or machine storable files containing digital content or a pointer or placeholder, URL or equivalent means for redirecting an end user to the digital content (sometimes referred to as linking or hyperlinking). Digital content includes any digital video, music, pictures (images), etc. Users search the asset library based on tags, keywords and metadata linked to the asset itself.
So, Garthwaite processes data to populate storage with digital content files, or links to same and realizes a list or library indexing same. Garthwaite presents a list of assets in a form of interactive data records that, when activated, link to the asset itself for direct download.
Garthwaite does this (curating the digital content called assets) using a programming engine. The system then, in response to a search query, selects a subset of the assets from the entire aggregate of the curated assets based on similarity metrics (as between the assets) and orders the subset of assets into the digital content program. The selected assets are processed through a similarity metrics engine or re-ranking engine prior to distribution. The similarity metrics engine orders groups of assets based on inputs from a content graph, a filter, a term frequency-inverse document frequency module, and a trending analysis module in any combination.
Garthwaite's digital content system and method, however, merely presents users with a list of assets related to the user's query that links the user to the asset. There is absolutely no context returned with any asset—the processing, searching and linking to the multimedia product appears to be for business purposes only.